YuGiOh! Preschool
by saccharine snow
Summary: The YGO boys are in preschool, but Anzu is their teacher!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Well, this is the last of all the fics I'm going to post for now. And just so you know, it is extremely different from the other four. This is all told from Anzu's POV, but don't turn away just yet all you Anzu haters! Just read on and you might still like it. And you Anzu lovers might like it too! Yay! Everyone will be happy!

Just to set the stage, imagine all the main characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! Now imagine them at five years old, all except Anzu.

On with the fic!)

Disclaimer: I own no one. Except for Kondo-san. He's not a main character, but I still made him up!

Warnings: Umm...Anzu says "crap" twice. Ooooooooooooooooh

* * *

Chapter 1

I pull into the driveway of Domino Elementary with a gigantic smile plastered to my face. I guess I've been smiling all morning, because my face is starting to hurt. But I guess I can't blame myself. I've wanted to be a teacher since I was six. Back then I used to force my friends to sit on the couch in my living room while I reviewed the hiragana alphabet by making them write it over and over on a piece of paper. Boy that was fun. At least until they all threatened to throw me off a bridge...

But none of that matters because this isn't playtime and I'm not six anymore. This is for real. And plus I don't really have to worry about my students throwing me off a bridge...

As I walk through the hallways I become even more excited, wondering about all the memories I'm going to create here. Right before I get to the principal's office, I try my best to tone down my smile a bit. I don't want to freak him out or anything.

"Good morning Kondo-san!" I say cheerfully with a quick bow.

I don't think he notices me. He continues to sit at his desk, ruffling through some papers on his desk. I open my mouth to greet him again, but before a word comes out, he looks up with a blank-eyed stare on his pudgy face. I really don't know if he even recognizes me.

"Ah, Mazaki-san," he wheezes

Okay, so he does recognize me. So I take a few steps into the room, which is in total disarray. Papers are everywhere. Now that I'm closer to Kondo's desk, I take notice of how shiny the skin is in front of his very apparent receding hairline. You know, I bet if I get a little closer I'd be able to see myself. But since I don't feel like pissing off my new boss on my first day of work, I resist the urge to test my theory...for now.

Well, Kondo seems stressed enough, so I decide it's my cue to leave. I just need to know where my room is. But before I can ask, my boss looks up at me with his lips pulled into a tight frown.

"I tried to contact you Mazaki-san. But I suppose your phone is out of order."

I can feel my face start to turn red. "Y-yes." I manage to say, and nothing more, because I don't feel like recounting the story of how last week while walking in the park, some little kid with funny looking hair came out of nowhere, stole my phone out of my pocket, and threw it down a porta potty. And I'm currently still trying to think of a good excuse for why I don't have a phone right now.

"Mazaki-san, there seems to be some sort of mistake in your paperwork."

I feel my heart start to sink. "Mistake?"

Kondo is now sweating profusely, so at this point I'm trying my very hardest to concentrate more on what he's saying rather than the gross little droplet's collecting on his forehead. Hey, now that I think about it, that's probably why his head looks so shiny.

"Well," Kondo says, "Your application got thrown into the file for preschool teachers."

"Wha-what?" I stammer. Crap. I hate kids when they are that little. I want to teach multiplication tables and science, not how to count to ten!

"I'm extremely sorry, Mazaki-san. I can try to transfer you as soon as possible to a fourth grade classroom, but there are no openings right now. It should only be for a few weeks or so." Kondo was really tripping over his words as he spoke. And as much as I'd like to walk away now, I had no other jobs lined up. Not to mention that bills were beginning to accumulate and my savings account can't hold out much longer.

"I'll take the job," I say solemnly as I curse myself for putting all my eggs into one basket. I knew I should have applied at more than one school!

Not quite paying attention to anything else around me, I follow one of the secretaries as she leads me to my room. When she leaves I look at the clock. It's seven, meaning I have an hour and a half to figure out what in the world I'm doing before kids start showing up.

So in that hour and a half I look through some books on my desk, which leads me to the conclusion that today is going to be very random.

I hear a noise, so I look up to see a little boy staring up at me. He looks pretty normal, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He's actually kinda cute, the way his dirty blonde mop of hair hangs down in front of his big honey-colored eyes.

"Hiya!" he says with a grin. And for some reason that grin made me feel a little uneasy.

"Hello there," I say back. Now would probably be a good time to take out my roster. But when I do, I see that it's blank. Okay, now I'm mad. Are these people all on crack? First I apply for a job as a fourth grade teacher and get hired for preschool, and now they don't even give me a list of who's in my class? Is this kid even supposed to be here?

"What's your name?" I ask. At least if I get the kids' names, I can find out later if they were even in the right room.

"Katsuya!" he says proudly.

"Okay, what's your last name?"

He stares at me blankly, like I had just asked him a question in French. Finally he gives me a shrug.

"I donno."

Are you kidding me?!

"Okay, I'll just write down 'Katsuya' for now," I say, remembering to keep the smile plastered on my face. You know, because the last thing I need is for the kid to go home and talk about how mean his teacher was.

At that moment another child enters the room. I really can't pay any attention to what he's wearing since my eyes go straight to his brown hair, which is formed into a big, tall, eyesore of a spike. I can't help wonder how much gel it took to get it all to stay like that.

"Hey dude!" he exclaims, then walks right over to Katsuya and gives him a high five.

"You know each other?" I ask.

"Yeah, were best friends!" the spike-haired boy says excitedly.

Good, this could be helpful. "Do you know your friends _full_ name?"

"I don't know what that is," he says, "But his name is Jounouchi Katsuya."

Okay, I'm just going to ignore the first thing that he said, because at least I got the kid's last name.

"And what's your name?" I figure that if he knows his friends last name, he'll know his own too.

"Honda Hiroto."

"Okay, good," I say, writing the two names down on my blank roster. At least we have a start.

A minute later, a set of twin boys walk in wearing identical blue and white striped t-shirts and blue jeans. But I already know I'll be able to tell them apart. One of them looks like the epitome of innocence with his soft white hair, big chocolate eyes, and shy smile. The other is the epitome of...well...an evil twin. His white hair sticks up in front and looks like bat wings, and from the second he walked into the room he's been glaring at me. I think he's evil.

I decide to talk to the nice one first. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Bakura Ryou," he says quietly. Aww, even his voice is cute!

"And your name?" I ask slowly, pointing at the other twin, half expecting him to suddenly lunge at me.

"...Bakura," he hisses.

"I know, I got your last name from your brother. What's your first name?"

He glares at me even more intensely.

"...Bakura," he repeats.

"So...your name is Bakura Bakura?"

"...yes."

Wow...how very original.

Over the next ten minutes, four more children arrive. Otogi Ryuuji, a black-haired boy who has a strange obsession with dice and eyeliner; Kaiba Seto, a boy who is definitely too smart for his own good; and another set of twins: Mutou Yami and Mutou Yuugi. Yuugi seems as innocent as Ryou, and thank God for my sanity that Yami doesn't seem as deranged as Bakura. But there is still something unsettling about his name meaning "darkness."

I have the kids all sit in a circle on the floor so I can read a story and as I walk over to my chair I see a piece of paper lying face down. I turn it over and it's...the roster?! Heh...heh...wonderful...I can feel my sanity slipping away from me now. But at least now I'll know if this is my whole class or not. I begin checking off the names. Bakura Bakura, Bakura Ryou, Honda Hiroto, Jounouchi Katsuya, Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yami, Mutou Yuugi, Otogi Ryuuji. Eight kids, eight names. So I guess that's all of them. But when I look back at the eight boys sitting in front of me I remember something: they're _all_ boys!

Oh...crap!

* * *

(A/N: I wouldn't call this my best work, so if no one seems to be reading it, I'm going to instantly shift my focus onto my other four fics. But if you want more, I have no problem writing it. Overall the other chapters will be much funnier than this one. I just wanted to set the scene.

REVIEW!

And for anyone who cares, I've also posted four other YGO fics today if you wanna check them out!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Yay! I'm so glad that everyone liked this fic so much! Out of all the ones I posted last week, this one is the most popular. And I said that if this one got good reviews, I would write, and I'm not one to break promises.

I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I think it's funnier than the first one. So I hope everyone thinks the same thing! Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I own none of them...unfortunately...

Warnings: None that I can think of...

* * *

Chapter 2

I feel just a bit faint as I stare back at the group of preschoolers in front of me. Eight of them. And all boys...

Ahhhhh, why me?! It's bad enough that this technically isn't my class, but how am I supposed to keep up with a class full of hyperactive boys? Is is just me, or does it seem like someone _really_ hates me?

But enough complaining to myself. I have a class to run and bills to pay!

"Alright, kiddos," I say as enthusiastically as possible, "we're going to start the day with a story! It's called _The Magical Balloon Ride_."

"Mazaki-sensei!" I hear one of the children say. I look up to see Katsuya waving his hand frantically in the air.

I can feel the vein in my forehead start to throb. This is _exactly_ why I never wanted to teach preschool. You can't even talk for ten seconds without at least one of the kids trying to go off topic. I bet you he's going to ask me what I had for breakfast. Or at least something that has nothing to do with my story.

"Yes, Jounouchi-kun?"

"I'm hungry. When's lunch?"

See? Who was right? Nothing to do with the story! But I have to say that I'm actually surprised by his question. But I really don't think it's a good kind of surprise. I mean, if class just started, he should have eaten breakfast about, what, an hour ago at most?

"Jounouchi-kun, did you have breakfast this morning?" As long as he did, there's nothing to worry about.

"Yes."

Well, there you have it. One of my students has a bottomless stomach. Unless he just wanted to avoid me reading the book I have. And something tells me it's more likely the latter.

"Okay, well in that case, lunch isn't until noon," I reply. Time to get back to that story.

"Mazaki-sensei!"

What now?!

"Yes, Jounouchi-kun?"

"What's the book about?"

"Well, I'm about to read it, so you'll find out," I say. I hope none of the children notice that my teeth are clenched.

"Mazaki-sensei!"

"Jounouchi-kun, please no more questions right now." I going to need some headache medicine. Some really strong headache medicine... Honestly, this kid must have something against hot-air balloons. Or me.

"Just let Mazaki-sensei read the story. You're just like a little dog with your incessant yipping."

I look to see who had just made that statement. And to find out which one of these preschoolers knew the word "incessant." It was Seto. He's obviously not very happy right now, though he's had a frown on his face since he walked through the door. It makes me wonder if the kid has ever smiled in his entire life.

"Hey!" Katsuya begins to protest. "I just wanted to ask Mazaki-sensei a question!"

How wonderful. The school year started about fifteen minutes ago, and there's already a rivalry! Of all the schools in the area, I ended up picking this one. What a stroke of luck, huh?

Hmm...maybe I should stop being so sarcastic...

"Listen, _make inu_," Seto says very calmly, "the faster you stop asking questions, the sooner Mazaki-sensei is going to read the story about the magical balloon. And the sooner she reads the story about the magical balloon, the sooner we will all have play time. So you better stop asking stupid questions. Because I want to play spaceman."

Wow...I never expected a kid his age to be so logical. I guess I'm thankful there's at least one kid who won't try to ask random questions all the time. And I'm also a little surprised that I just sat here and let Seto spill out his whole explanation after he called Katsuya a "pathetic dog."

"Okay, boys, that's enough," I finally interrupt. And just to make sure that I'll actually be able to get something accomplished today, I make sure to add, "Now if anyone has anything to say, I want you to hold your questions until I'm done with the story."

The story is your typical preschool story: very simple with some sort of moral at the end. To be honest, I really wasn't paying attention to what I was reading. When I finish, I tell the children that they can have free time for twenty minutes. This will at least give me some time to think of what I want to do for the rest of the day.

I start by looking through the cabinets at the front of the room for art supplies. At this point, I don't feel confident enough to give the boys free use to something like paint, but if I can find some crayons or markers I should be able to think of something easy to do.

The cabinet shelves are filled with plastic bins, which I'm assuming have different art supplies in each one. But before I can even finish looking through the first shelf, I feel something tugging on my skirt. I turn around to see Yuugi, looking very upset.

"M-M-Mazaki-sensei," he stammers. He looks like he's about to cry, but his huge amethyst eyes haven't filled up with tears just yet. "B-Bakura-kun was trying to take the blocks I was playing with."

I sigh. There are just some kids that need to learn how to stick up for themselves. And the sooner the better. Hey! This could be my big chance to make a real difference in a kid's life. Because that's one of the reasons I wanted to become a teacher! Ooh, this'll be great. I'll teach Yuugi to stand up for himself now, and by the time I get transferred to another class he'll be strong instead of a crybaby. Plus, if he stands up for himself, then I won't have to. Haha, that's the way, Anzu! Double bonus!

So I turn to Yuugi with a caring smile on my face to give him the advice.

"Well, Mutou-kun, you have to stand up for yourself. But Bakura-kun really shouldn't be stealing your blocks. Go over to Bakura-kun and tell him not to."

I watch as Yuugi runs over to the block area with determination in his eyes. Yeah, I know, I'm awesome.

"Bakura-kun!" Yuugi says confidently.

Bakura turns. Here it comes. Time for my teaching to be put to work!

"Not to! Not to!" Yuugi yells triumphantly.

...uhh...I guess he didn't understand what I was telling him...

* * *

When the timer dings, I instruct the children to clean up the room. Little do I know that the task takes more time than I had allotted for the play time. Apparently it's much harder for the boys to make a mess than it is to clean it. I guess that's something we can work on.

I have time for one more activity before lunch time, and I was able to find enough construction paper and crayons in the last twenty minutes to do an art project. There is a small circular table at the back of the room that will work perfectly, so I have everyone take a seat there before I begin to explain the project.

"Okay. Now everyone listen carefully. I will give each one of you a piece of paper and I want you to draw your favorite animal," I explain. "And I want us to practice sharing, so I will put the bucket of crayons in the middle of the table. Since we want to give everyone a chance to use the colors they need, I don't want to see anyone with more than two crayons at a time."

I pass out the papers and put the crayons in the middle of the table. The children all instantly get to work, diligently creating their own little masterpieces. When ten minutes pass, I have the children go back to the front of the room so we can sit in a circle on the floor. I explain that we are going to go around in a circle and one by one we well stand up, show our picture to the class, say what it is, and say why it is their favorite animal. I figure that's simple enough. But just to make sure this activity doesn't turn chaotic, I quickly scribble a picture of a cat on the blackboard in front of me.

"Here's an example," I say. I point to the cat. "This is a picture of a cat. Cats are my favorite animal because they purr when they are happy."

Yeah, I know it was a stupid answer, but it was the first thing that popped into my head.

I choose Ryuuji to go first, since he is sitting to my right. Why not choose the kid on my left? Well, that kid happens to be Bakura, and I have a feeling that I want to hold off on hearing his answer.

Ryuuji stands up and presents a picture of something that looks like a dog, but I'm not quite sure.

"This is a Dalmatian," he says. Okay, so I was right about it being a dog. I guess the black line under its eye threw me off. Is that supposed to be eyeliner...?

"Dalmatians are my favorite animals," he continues. "It is my favorite because it is white with black spots, and that reminds me of dice. Dice are really cool. The End."

Okay, no surprise there.

"Very nice, Otogi-kun. Okay, Honda-kun, you're next."

Hiroto's drawing is clearly of a bear.

"My favorite animal is my dog, Blankey," he says. "But after Blankey I like bears because they are strong. So I drew a bear."

Next is Yuugi.

"My favorite is a giraffe because Yami tells me that I am too short and I will get beat up if I don't grow up so I like giraffe's because they are so tall."

"Jounouchi-kun, your turn."

Katsuya stands up, clears his throat, and proudly holds up his picture.

"I really like dogs-"

"Heh, how very fitting," Seto interrupts with a sneer.

"Kaiba-kun, that's enough," I say. Jeez, where does this kid learn to talk like that?

Poor Katsuya doesn't seem so confident anymore, but he still manages to finish his sentence.

"Yeah, and...well...I like dogs because they can do tricks and stuff...That's it."

It's Yami's turn next. And when he holds up his picture, I have to admit that I have no idea what animal he was trying to draw. At least, I can't think of any animals that are so rectangular.

"I don't have a favorite animal because animals aren't smart enough to play games with you. So I drew cards because I like to play cards. My favorite game is _Go Fish_. I like to play against Yuugi because I always win."

Like I said, I _thought_ this assignment would be simple enough.

"Mutou-kun, I wanted you to pick an animal. Please pick one."

"But I don't like any."

"Well, there has to be one that you like more than any other."

Yami pauses and glances around the room. Finally his eyes land back on mine.

"I guess I like kitties. Because they are fluffy."

You know, I really didn't expect that answer out of Yami. On the other hand, I would be even more surprised if Bakura says something like that. But I wanted an answer and that's what I got.

"Okay, Kaiba-kun."

Kaiba presents a picture of a very well-drawn picture of a snake. Man, is there something this kid isn't good at?

"This is a picture of an anaconda. My favorite animal used to be a lion, but now it is an anaconda. That's because it can open its mouth so wide that it can swallow a baby hippo. So I'm sure that it could eat a dog, too."

"Umm...alright...Bakura Ryou-kun, your turn."

"This is a picture of a penguin. I don't know why it's my favorite, I just think it's really cool."

Okay, no avoiding it now...

"Bakura-kun...your turn."

Bakura holds up a picture of something even more confusing than what Yami had drawn.

"I think most animals are really stupid, so I made up my own animal. It's part alligator, part vulture, and part cockroach. So it has really sharp teeth, feeds off the corpses of other dead animals, and could survive a nuclear holocaust. It's the best animal ever because it could kill all of your animals," he says, pointing to the class. "It's called Alcocktureroachgator."

I really don't wanna know where he gets these ideas.

* * *

The rest of the day turns out to be pretty uneventful. But by the time I leave the building and walk to my car, I realize how truly tired I am from today. This is really going to be a long few weeks.

My task tonight is to write out lesson plans for the rest of the week, since for now all the fourth grade lessons I put so much time into writing over the summer are useless.

I drive home with a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I try my best to ignore it so I can focus on thinking of some ideas I can use for the rest of the time I teach preschool. If I'm prepared, things should go a lot more smoothly.

Then again, maybe not.

* * *

(A/N: Before anyone asks, no I do not know how to pronounce "Alcocktureroachgator." Only Bakura knows...

Well, I hope everyone liked it. And as long as I can see that people are reading this fic, I don't plan on ending it anytime soon. So don't forget to review!)


End file.
